Hand trucks are commonly used to move items that are too heavy or bulky to be moved manually. Using such a device reduces the amount of physical effort required to lift and move heavy and/or bulky loads.
Strapping devices are commonly used for transporting goods. A strapping device typically has a fixed strap, a variable strap, and a ratchet. The ratchet is implemented to reduce a length of the variable strap thereby tightening straps of the strapping device around a load. The strapping device is generally used to secure goods being transported.
Currently, there are many different designs of strapping devices that can be used to secure a load to a hand truck that are independent of the hand truck. Implementing these strapping devices to attach a load to a hand truck is cumbersome and difficult, especially when done by one person. Further, with many different types of hand trucks, a person may need multiple types of strapping devices to use with each different hand truck. Alternatively, there are a few specialized hand trucks manufactured with a strapping device permanently built into the hand truck. These specialized hand trucks are limited in that the strapping device is permanently positioned on the hand truck and cannot be moved.
There is a need for a mounting structure adapted to attach a plurality of different types of strapping devices to a variety of hand trucks.